disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadira
Sadira is introduced as an antagonist in Disney's 1994-95 television series Aladdin. However, she later becomes friends with Aladdin and the others. She is voiced by the actress Kellie Martin. Personality Appearances Aladdin: The Series Originally just another street rat - much like Aladdin himself had been - Sadira developed an obsession with Aladdin after he saved her from Razoul. Dejected over his rejection of her in favor of Jasmine, she subsequently fell into a cavern where she made contact with a group of 'sand witches', who taught her various magical spells that featured sand as part of the incantations. So armed, she unleashed a sand beast in an attempt to get Jasmine out of the picture, but in her haste she failed to think more about what she wanted the creature to do or discover how to completely control the creature, and it subsequently ran rampant before the group were able to stop it. Her second attempt featured Sadira using an unidentified 'memory sand' that caused the entire city's memories - and apparently even history itself - to be altered, resulting in Sadira being the princess and engaged to Aladdin while Jasmine was on the streets, with she and Aladdin never having even met; however, the spell had no effect on the animals of the city, these notably being Abu, Iago and Rajah, who swiftly escaped the palace to search for Jasmine. Despite her initial skepticism, Jasmine began to believe Iago's story when she saw the wedding parade, feeling drawn to Aladdin despite having no memory of him. Upon Jasmine entering the palace, the power of love was further proven to be stronger than the memory sand, as even the Sultan felt drawn in some way towards Jasmine, mentioning kindly that though he had only one daughter, if he had another, "I would want her to be as pretty as you." Sadira attempted to stop Aladdin and Jasmine meeting by having Jasmine imprisoned as a witch, and having the wedding moved to that very night, but the animals and Jasmine managed to interrupt the wedding before Sadira and Aladdin could kiss. Realizing that he felt more attracted to Jasmine than he ever had with Sadira, even though he could not remember her, Aladdin kissed Jasmine, resulting in history returning to normal with only Iago, Abu, Rajah and Sadira retaining any memory of the experience. In Sadira's 3rd attempt, she cast a spell to transform Aladdin into a heroic dragon-slaying prince and Abu into a horse, simultaneously opening a portal to the land of her fantasies, where she and Aladdin could live without any interference from Jasmine. Although Genie managed to close the portal, the subsequent mixture of Genie's magic with Sadira's spells meant that Aladdin still believed himself to be the prince despite the lack of any armor or even a dragon to slay, as well as Abu becoming a mule, forcing them to recreate Sadira's fantasy in order to break the spell. In the process, however, Sadira and Jasmine actually bonded to a certain degree, developing an appreciation for each other's skills and putting their old rivalry to rest as they worked together to vanquish the out-of-control mechanical dragon Genie had created while Aladdin was under the spell's influence. Despite her new friendship with the group, Sadira was forced to face the remnants of her past actions when, while attempting to make a soup, she accidentally released the Sand Witches who had taught her in the first place. Jasmine is the only member of the group who believes Sadira was innocent. Having framed Sadira for releasing a sand viper on the city, the Sand Witches attempt to win her over to their side and thus raise the ancient City of Sand to destroy Agrabah, but in the end Sadira chooses her new friendship with the group and helps them to defeat the Witches. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Sadira makes a cameo at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Gallery Trivia ﻿*Her plan in regards to using time travel to have her switch places with Jasmine where she herself was the Princess and Jasmine became the Street Rat was similar to one of the original concepts for the first Aladdin movie, where Jafar would invoke time travel to switch places with the Sultan, and as a result, have everyone's memories altered to think Jafar was Sultan to begin with, except for Aladdin, Abu, and Magic Carpet, who were only unaffected due to Carpet wrapping itself around them before the wave hit. Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Aladdin characters Category:Reformed characters Category:witches Category:females Category:living characters Category:neutral Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroines Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Comedy Characters